hm64fandomcom-20200213-history
Ann
Ann lives on Green Ranch with her father, Doug, and her brother, Grey. Her cousin Rick owns a shop in town. Most of the time is spent tending to the horses, cows, and sheep. Ann's mother passed when she was very young, thus leaving her without a strong female influence in her life. This is assumed to contribute to her tomboyish nature. She's somewhat insecure of this tomboyish nature and will sometimes express jealousy towards the more feminine bachelorettes. If Ann's affection for you is the highest of every bachelorette, she'll give hand-knitted woolen socks on your birthday. Ann's birthday is Summer 14. Giving her a gift on this day will raise her affection for you more than it usually would. Your rival for Ann's affection is Cliff. To learn about Ann's picture, visit the Photo Album page. Gifts Good *Corn *Potatoes Best *Wool *Your Dog Worst *Wild Animals *Insects *Your Animals Passing Events Stale Candy :: Ann will be kneeling next to the tree behind the Carpenter's Shop. She'll point an acron, most likely forgotten and left by a squirrel. Grey will arrive and tell Ann that it's a lot like herself, but instead of acorns, she forgets candies around the house. She'll become embarrassed and they'll leave. More likely to trigger if Ann is at a blue heart. Cousin Business :: Upon entering Rick's Shop, you'll find Ann and Rick talking. She came by to see if Rick was ill, since his shop was closed so often. He isn't ill, but has hit a bit of a slump when it comes to inventing. They speak about their grandmother's inventing failures before success. Ann then leave, but not before telling Rick that she should take his business more seriously. Mistaken Identity :: If both Karen and Ann are at blue hearts or higher, you may walk into the Vineyard to find them having a conversation. Karen is complaining, but stops to express jealousy of Ann's seemingly problem free life. Ann corrects her to say she has plenty of problems, Cliff for example. Karen mistakes her for meaning Cliff , to which Ann becomes flustered and corrects her to Cliffgard, her horse. They both go into the house. Love Events Sick Day :: If Ann is at a green heart color or higher on a rainy day, she can fall ill with a cold. Once entering Doug's Shop at the Green Ranch, he will ask you to visit Ann. Visiting with her will raise her affection for you. Sprained Ankle :: If Ann is at a yellow heart color or higher on any sunny day, she may fall and hurt her ankle. You'll find her just coming out of your farm at the crossroads. If you offer to carry her home, rather than calling for help, her affection for you will raise. Dream Event :: If Ann is at a yellow heart color or higher, you may have a dream one night about your child hood. : ""Hey, look at the little birds." : ...A bird's nest in the tree... : "They're so cute..." : "I hope they grow up fast so they can fly!" : ...The happy girl... : "...Oh! Kyaaaa!" : She got too excited and fell...then... : ...then? :: On the next sunny day, you'll find Ann by the tree behind the Carpenter's Shop. She'll tell you about a scar she recieved on her forehead after falling from a tree. When she asks you if you've ever fallen before, answer yes to raise her affection for you. Concerned Father :: When Ann is at a pink heart, Doug may ask you at the Bar how you feel about Ann. If answering that you like her, he'll excited tell you to propose and that he'll throw in a cow. You do not actually get the free cow. If answering that she's a friend, he'll become upset and worried that she won't settle down. Confession :: Once Ann reaches a pink heart, she may stop you from leaving the Green Ranch at night. She'll confess her feelings to you, but ask if she's muddled things. If answering yes, she'll put on a grin and tell you that she expected that. She'll also say that you two should stay friends. If answering no, she'll become a bit embarrassed and ask you to prove it by proposing to her. Rival Events Initial Meeting :: Cliff will come into your house after you wake up to give you fish. On his way out, he and Ann collide. He apologizes, but halfheartedly, as he then tells her that she should watch where's she's going. Ann becomes frustrated, yelling after him, but then becomes a bit embarrassed and shows a bit of interest in him. Cliff Meets Cliffgard :: Walk into Green Ranch to see Cliff petting Cliffgard. Ann quickly runs up to yell at him, telling him that the horse is much more handsome. She leaves with Cliffgard, leaving Cliff to mention that she has a short fuse. Rabbit Season :: Walk into the area of the Carpenter's Shop to see Ann and Cliff arguing. Ann has saved a rabbit from being Cain's lunch. While Ann argues that it's cruel, Cliff insists that it's just nature's way. She lets the rabbit go, and Cliff decides to feed him fish, instead. Mustn't Run Away :: You'll exit your farms to find Cliff in the crossroads. He'll tell you that he's afraid of putting his trust in others and has decided to leave. Ann will arrive and slap him, calling him a coward. Marriage Baby :: When Ann delivers her child, Doug and the Midwife will be there to assist her. Upon showing her the baby she'll respond, "Don't forget, honey." When your child eventually falls ill, you'll have the option to call the Midwife, The Potion Shop Master , or Grey . :: Midwife: "Oh, it's just the measles. He'll have a high fever, but it's no worry. After a while he'll get a rash and then his fever will break." "Well, well, you're new at this, aren't you? Don't worry. Just have him rest." :: Potion Shop Master: "Oh, it's the measles. He'll have a fever but you don't have to worry. After a while he'll get a rash and his temperature will go down." "Give him this potion later. He'll be OK. Just have him rest." :: Grey: "It's the measles. No worry. Soon a rash will appear and the fever will break." "Well, well, don't get upset so quickly. You must be tired. ...Get some sleep. Miscellaneous Married Life *Ann will cook an assortment of vegetables, a cake, and a sunnyside up egg for special occasions. *Ann will either crate the eggs or feed the chickens daily. Category:Bachelorettes Category:Green Ranch